HIMAWARI
by Chess sakura
Summary: Sequel Little Girl/ Bungaku yang terindah dan sumber semangatku, perkataan polosmu benar-benar telah merusak sistem kerja jantungku. Semua sikap dan tingkahmu membuat perasaan dihati ini semakin bertambah, terus berkembang./"Jadi, nii-san mau menikah denganku, kan?"/Fluffy, semi canon/ RnT, please?


Himawari

.

.

Story By : Chess Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre :Friendship, Romance, Fluffy (?)

Main Pair : Mitsuki and Himawari

Warning : Mitsuki POV, Semi Canon, OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

.

.

#Selamat Membaca#

* * *

Sejak pertama kali mendengar namanya, aku sudah merasa nama itu benar-benar sesuai dengan kepribadian Hima-chan. Dia begitu bersemangat, hangat dan selalu bisa membuat orang lain yang melihat merasa senang -terlebih aku.

Senyumannya tak pernah luntur bahkan saat dia terluka atau sedang di marahi oleh ibunya seperti sekarang. Himawari masih menunjukan senyuman yang membuat hatiku tenang saat melihatnya.

"Mamakan sudah bilang jangan panjat pohon terlalu tinggi, dan sekarang apa akibatnya? Lihat tanganmu Himawari-chan!" Nyonya Uzumaki terlihat marah dan khawatir secara bersamaan, aliran cakra hijau menyelimuti telapak tangannya dan kemudian di arahkan pada lengan kiri Himawari yang terluka.

"Aku melakukan itu ada sebabnya Mama, aku memanjat pohon itu karena ada burung yang tersangkut di sana, tindakanku bukan hal yang burukkan? Harusnya aku di puji akan hal itu." Dia membela diri, begitu percaya diri dan terlihat tak mau di salahkan. Dengan wajah cemberut Hima menatap Ibunya.

"Tindakanku benar bukan, Mama?"

Hyuuga Hinata terdiam menatap Himawari sesaat sampai helaan nafas panjang terdengar, sepertinya dia sudah menyerah memberi nasehat –yang sudah berlangsung kurang lebih dua puluh menit- pada anaknya.

"Baiklah, kau hebat Hima-chan. Sini-sini Mama peluk." Wanita dengan warna rambut sama dengan Hima itu langsung menarik lengan Himawari, memeluk dengan erat dan kemudian menggelitik anaknya. Rasa sayang terlihat jelas dari cara Nyonya Hokage memperlakukan Hima.

Himawari tertawa lepas, sesekali ucapan 'ampun' atau 'sudah' keluar dari mulutnya. Namun sang ibu tampaknya belum mau melepaskan.

" _Hahahahaha ..._ Mama sudah-sudah! Hima sudah tidak tahan- _Hahahaha..._ " Ditengah tawanya Hima berusaha melepaskan pelukan, namun apa daya jika sang ibu terlihat tidak mau melepaskan.

"Mama belum puas Hima sayang." Ah aku mulai mengerti, Nyonya Uzumaki tengah memberi hukuman rupanya. Hukuman yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyiksa perut.

Himawari tiba-tiba menatap kearahku yang memang sejak tadi hanya bisa melihat kebersamaan anak dan ibu itu, tangannya terulur seakan meminta bantuan padaku.

"Mitsuki-niisan, tolong..." Tuh benarkan.

Aku langsung diam, terkejut. Nyonya Uzumaki menoleh padaku yang kikuk ini, memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah.

Aku benar-benar gugup!

Dengan tersenyum dan menunduk dalam. " _Ko-konichiwa."_ Aku memberi salam.

" _Konichiwa_." Balasnya dan kemudian menoleh pada Himawari. "Siapa dia, Hima-chan?"

Pelukan yang melonggar membuat Himawari membebaskan diri dan segera berlari ke belakang tubuhku, mencari perlindungan.

Tak tahukah kamu, Himawari. Tindakanmu itu membuatku semakin gugup! Lihat ibumu curiga padaku.

Ibumu hanya diam memperhatikan kita, menunggu jawaban dari Himawari atau aku?

"A-aku Mit-"

"-dia Mitsuki-niisan, orang yang menolongku." Aku terkejut saat Himawari mendorong tubuhku sedikit kedepan dan hampir saja aku menabrak ibunya, untung Nyonya Uzumaki refleks mundur kebelakang.

Aku mendongak sekilas dan menunduk lagi. "Salam kenal, Nyonya Uzumaki." ucapku penuh hormat, mengingat wanita di hadapanku ini adalah istri dari Hokage ke tujuh.

"Me ... nolong?" Apa ini hanya perasaanku, atau pertanyaan itu terdengar mencurigai.

"Menolong dari apa, Mitsuki-san?" Benar dugaanku. Mata lavendernya menyipit dengan pandangan lurus ke gadis di belakangku.

Aku memutar kepala melihat Himawari. Gadis mungil itu tengah menutup mulutnya. Apa dia tadi keceplosan?

"Mitsuki-san, jujur padaku! Menolong dari apa?" Dengan paksa arah pandangku dirubah oleh Nyonya Uzumaki, lavender yang meminta penjelasan mengarah padaku. Aku meneguk ludah.

'Ga-gawat!' Sempat mendengar suara kecil dari Himawari.

" _Etoo..._ tadi Hima-chan tergelincir dari dahan pohon, lalu aku menolongnya sebelum dia menghantam tanah." jawabku dengan lancar, padat dan jelas.

"Nii-san!" Himawari langsung memperingati dan kemudian menatap takut pada ibunya.

"Oh ... jadi terluka bukan karena tergores ketika turun dari pohon melainkan karena tergelincir, hm?" Suaranya lembut namun terdengar menyeramkan.

"A-aa... itu... Ma-mama.." Himawari berubah panik, terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Himawari, kamu sudah mulai berbohong pada-" Sebelum Ibunya melanjutkan perkataannya, Himawari segera menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari hadapan Nyonya Uzumaki.

Dia kabur.

"Mama maaf ya, aku pergi dulu...!" Pamitnya pada sang ibu. "Marahnya ditunda dulu yaa...?"

Imut sekali ucapanmu Hima, tak tahukah jika wajah ibumu di belakang sudah merah karena kesal.

"Hai! Uzumaki Himawari kembali!"

* * *

Kecepatan lari Himawari lumayan juga ya, gesit dan lincah. Himawari tak pernah menabrak orang-orang dijalan yang sedang kami lalui, dia dengan gesit menghindarinya. Bahkan sesekali menompati barang yang menghalangi jalannya. Bakat ninja sudah terlihat di umurnya yang sekarang.

"Se- _hhh_ -sepertinya di sini sudah aman. _Hah-hahhh..._ "

Sedikit ada rasa kecewa saat Himawari melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah berbalik dan melihat kearahku.

" _Go-gomen ne_ nii-san, aku melibatkanmu." Wajahnya masih terlihat manis walau saat ini dia sedang kelelahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang tadi lumayan seru." Aku menghapus bulir keringat di pelipisnya dan Himawari langsung terdiam menatapku, wajahnya merah.

Uhm ... Dia kenapa?

"Hima-chan?"

"..."

Ha-hai! jangan bilang jika aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang salah!? kenapa dia terus menatapku tanpa mau menjawab panggilanku?! Aku benar-benar mulai khawatir.

"Hima-chan, tidak apa-apa?" Akhirnya setelah aku menyentuh pundaknya, gadis manis ini tersadar. Kulihat dia sedikit salah tingkah. Memainkan telunjuknya dan tak mau lagi melihat kearahku.

"Y-ya?" Sikapnya berubah aneh dan dia terlihat gugup?

"Kamu melamun. Wajahmu juga merah, apa kamu sakit?" Aku ingin menyentuh dahinya guna memeriksa suhu tubuh Himawari namun dia segera menghindar dan memilih berjalan.

Tuh kan! Sikapnya itu sudah membuktikan, aku pasti sudah melakukan tindakan yang salah. Tindakan yang tidak kuketahui telah membuat Himawari marah padaku.

Tapi apa?

"A-aku baik-baik saja, nii-san" ucapnya dan tetap tidak mau berbalik menghadapku.

"Hari ini begitu cerah ya? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Dia langsung merubah topik seraya berhenti melangkah dan akhirnya mau melihat ke arahku.

"Nii-san mau menemanikukan?" Nadanya berubah senang disertai senyuman lebar.

Ini anak, jalan pikirannya tidak bisa kutebak.

"Uhm..." Aku memikirkan sebentar perkataannya dan Himawari semakin menatapku dengan dua safir yang membulat lebar. Terlihat jelas jika dia sangat ingin aku bisa menemaninya.

Masalahnya itu,

"Aku akan menjalankan misi beberapa jam lagi. Ini misi pertamaku." Aku tidak ingin menolak sebenarnya. Tapi misi ini begitu penting bagiku.

"Begitu ..." Ah, lihat karena ucapanku senyuman itu menghilang dan kekecewaan terlihat jelas di sana. Himawari menunduk, kakinya menendang-nendang tidak jelas. Wajahnya cemberut.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu, "Tapi kalau hanya sebentar, tak apa. Aku bisa."

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya sudah kembali ceria, " _Horee..._!" Dia terlihat sangat senang, bahkan untuk melukiskan isi hatinya, Hima sampai melompat-lompat.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya. "Hahahahah, baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang Hima-chan ingin ke mana?"

Dia berjalan cepat mendekatiku, matanya memancarkan banyak bintang yang berkilau.

Oh tuhan...! Sangat imut sekali. Rasanya aku ingin mengambil _handphone_ dan memphotonya.

"Aku ingin mengelilingi desa,"

"OK! Ay-"

"-tapi digendong sama nii-san! Dan melompat-lompat di atap rumah warga."

HAH! Apa dia bilang?

"Ge-gendong?"

"Kenapa tidak mau ya?" Tolong jangan pasang wajah cemberut, Hima!

"Ma-mau kok! Baiklah, ayo naik!" Aku langsung menurunkan tubuhku agar dapat di jangkau oleh Hima dan dia-

HAP!

Hima langsung melompat serta memeluk leherku dengan erat. Aku sedikit kaget dengan cara dia naik ke punggunggu.

"Ayo berangkat, nii-san!" Suaranya lantang dan keras, gendang telingaku sampai berdengung karena teriakan Hima.

"Bersiap, Hima-chan?" Aku berdiri dan kemudian melompat melewati atap-atap rumah bersamaan dengan-

"Huwaaa ... ini menyenangkan, aku bisa melihat seluru desa dari sini. Lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi nii-san!" seruan Himawari yang menggema di telinga.

* * *

"Tahukah Nii-san. Nii-san adalah orang pertama yang kupinta melakukan ini." Himawari memulai pembicaraan. Aku sedikit menoleh ke samping, melihat wajah yang di hiasi senyuman itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm! Dan aku memang sudah lama menginginkan ini. Mengelilingi desa dengan orang yang Hima sukai."

Deg!

Refleks aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar penuturannya dan kerena mendadak kepala Hima langsung membentur kepalaku. Perkataannya benar-benar sangat mengejutkan. Detak jantungku kembali tidak teratur.

"Nii-san tidak keberatankan kalau Hima menyukai Nii-san?"

Polos sekali dia mengucapkan kalimat itu! Tak tahukah aku gugup untuk menjawabnya."Te-tentu saja, tidak."

"Berarti nii-san juga menyukai Hima?"

Lama-lama jantungku bisa berhenti berdetak jika terus di suguhkan pertanyaan yang sangat tak terduga seperti ini.

"Y-ya, sangat suka."

Jawaban macam apa ini?! Kau jujur sekali Mitsuki!

Himawari terdiam, tiba-tiba turun dari gendonganku.

"Hima, ke-kenapa?"

Apa dia tidak suka dengan jawabanku?

Aku ingin menyentuhnya namun Hima menghindar dengan berjalan menjauh. Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak suka!

"Ni-nii-san sangat menyukaiku? A-apa itu benar?"

Kenapa suaranya terbata-bata? aku berjalan mendekatinya, menyentuh pundak Hima dan memaksa gadis kecil itu untuk menatapku.

 _DEG!_ Sial aku kembali menerima serangan di jantungku.

Melihat Hima saat ini. Rona merah di pipinya itu, tatapan malu-malu padaku ditambah dengan kedua tangan yang tidak hentinya dia mainkan.

"A-apa itu benar?" Dan kembali serangan terjadi saat safir Hima menatap langsung pada mataku.

Aku mendidih melihatnya. Uzumaki Himawari kau sangat imut sekali! Aku ingin memelukmu!

Aku berdehem sebentar, mengendalikan pikiran dan keinginanku, "Ya!" jawabku mantap.

"Jadi, nii-san mau menikah denganku, kan?"

HAH! Apa katanya?

Me-

"Karena aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku suka dan menyukaiku juga."

Menikah! Kenapa ini anak sudah berpikiran jauh sampai ke sana?! Himawari tak tahukan kalimat itu tidak pantas kau ucapkan.

"Maukan?"

Apa ini bisa di sebut lamaran?

"E-eto... Hi-hima kamu masih kecil dan aku juga belum berpikir kesana. Ja-jadi-"

"-nii-san menolakku ya?"

Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan?

Aku panik saat Hima mulai menangis, "Ti-tidak-tidak! Aku tidak menolak. Hanya saja kita masih kecil untuk melakukan pe-pernikahan." Jawabku cepat, darahku mendidih saat ini, entah sudah berapa banyak keringat yang kukeluarkan.

"Hihihihihi..."

Loh? Kenapa dia malah tertawa. Apa jawabanku salah lagi.

"Nii-san, tentu saja kita tidak akan menikah sekarang. Kita akan menikah nanti saat aku sudah besar. Saat aku sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun."

Rasanya ingin mengubur diri saat mendengar penjelasan Hima. Karena terlalu panik dan tertekan pikiran aneh bermunculan.

"Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menyimpan perasaan ini dengan baik. Nii-san juga kan?"

"I-iya."

Pasti akan kusimpan.

Senyuman Hima melebar dan dia langsung memelukku, " _Arigatou_ nii-san."

Hahh... sepertinya aku sudah harus bersiap dari sekarang untuk menghadapi Boruto dan Nanadaime di masa depan nanti.

...

"Nii-san sudah mau pergi ya?" tanya Himawari di saat aku tengah memasukan barang-barang ke dalam tas.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di Apartemenku. Himawari memaksak ikut kesini, katanya _'Aku ingin tahu rumah Nii-san.'_ Dan tentu aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Timku pasti sudah menunggu. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di misi pertamaku ini."

"Begitu ya." Suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Bersemangatlah, nanti setelah menjalankan misi ini. Kita bermain lagi. Aku janji." Hiburku dan mengusap surai indigonya yang begitu lembut.

Dia kembali tersenyum, berdiri dan terlihat membentangkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Himawari?"

"Antar aku sampai gerbang, aku ingin mengantar tim nii-san sekaligus ingin melihat Boruto-niisan." serunya.

"Baiklah"

...

"Kau terlambat!" Kami langsung disambut omelan dari Boruto dan Sarada. Aku segera menurunkan Himawari dan menunduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku."

"Nii-chan, nee-san. Jangan marahi Mitsuki-niisan. Ini salahku. Tadi aku meminta Mitsuki-niisan menemaniku." Himawari tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapanku, menghadap Kakaknya dan Sarada. Wajahnya serius saat menjelaskan.

"Maafkan aku," Dia menunduk dalam.

"Hima?" Boruto terlihat terkejut akan kehadiran Himawari. "Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Mitsuki, Himawari?!" Dia bertanya dengan penuh curiga serta menatap aku dan Hima bergantian.

"Sejak tadi pagi. Mitsuki-niisan menemaniku bermain. Tidak sepertimu!" Mungkin Hima masih kesal karena kakaknya ingkar janji tadi pagi, sehingga membuat dia berkata seperti itu.

Tapi dia tidak tahu perkataan yang membandingkan diriku dan Boruto itu sudah memancing emosi Boruto.

"Jadi kau mau bilang, Mitsuki lebih baik dari aku?"

"Iya!"

Ah, Hima jawaban yang sangat buruk. Lihatlah Kakakmu langsung terdiam dengan pandangan tidak percaya jika adiknya tega mengatakan itu.

"Ok baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu. Aku tidak mau jadi kakakmu lagi! Pilih saja Mi-tsu-ki." Dia membalikan tubuhnya, bersidekap lalu berjalan menjauh. Tak memperdulikan Hima yang terkejut akan perkataan dan tindakannya itu.

Boruto kau berlebihan menghadapi anak kecil seperti Himawari. Himawari hanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya, sangat jelas tidak ada niat seperti itu.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Boru-"Aku bermaksud untuk menjelaskan namun terpotong dengan tindakan Himawari yang memeluk kakaknya sambil menangis.

"Ti-tidak nii-chan! _hiks_ ... aku berbohong tadi. Nii-chan tetap yang terbaik. To-tolong jadi kakak Hima lagi. Hima tidak mau kehilangan nii-chan ... _hisk_!" Lihatlah Boruto hasil perbuatanmu. Sudah kuduga dari awal Hima tidak serius mengatakan itu.

Aku baru kali ini melihatnya menangis dan terlihat terluka seperti ini. Air mata terus mengalir, Himawa terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dia terus memohon pada sang Kakak agar menarik perkataannya tadi.

Boruto menoleh, mendadak tersenyum lebar dan kemudian tertawa lepas." HAHAHAHA...! kena kau Hima-chan."

" _Hisk..._ h-hah?!" Untuk beberapa saat Hima hanya diam melongo menatap sang kakak yang tersenyum puas. Dia baru tersadar saat Boruto mengacak surainya.

"Ka-kau mengerjaiku!" Himawari terlihat sangat kesal, sebuah tinju dia dilayangkan ke Boruto dan Boruto menerima begitu saja.

"Hahaha... bodoh, aku tidak mungkin marah karena hal seperti itu, Hima." Boruto masih saja asik menggoda padahal sang adik sudah berwajah kesal bukan main.

" _Mou_... nii-chan jahat!" Tak henti Hima memukul perut Kakaknya. Boruto malah tertawa menerima serangan Himawari.

Entah mengapa, melihat interaksi keduanya membuatku senang. Boruto terlihat sangat menyayangi Himawari. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki kita harus berangkat sekarang!" Intruksi Konohamaru-sensei membuat kami berempat kompak melihat padanya. "Dan Hima cepat lepaskan Kakakmu." tambahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Himawari, jangan kangen ya sama nii-chan." Boruto sedikit menunduk dan mengelus lembut pada surai Himawari dan Hima langsung menyambut dengan pelukan.

"Tidak akan nii-chan, cepat pergi sana!" ucapnya bersamaan dengan senyuman.

Setelah mengelus -mengacak-acak- rambut Himawari, Boruto melepaskan pelukan, tersenyum sesaat pada adiknya dan segera melangkah menyusul Sarada yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati nii-chan...!" Teriak Hima.

"Aku juga harus pergi Hima-chan," pamitku dan berhasil mendapat perhatian kembali dari Himawari.

"Iya, hati-hati nii-san."

"Pasti."

Sesaat aku menatap dirinya cukup lama, merekam senyuman manis penuh semangat dari Himawari. Dan kemudian mulai melangkah untuk menyusul yang lain.

"Tunggu Mitsuki-niisan!" Langkahku terhenti saat Hima menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Nii-san menunduk sebentar." Perintahnya lagi, aku menurut saja tanpa tahu maksudnya. Dan tak kusangka-

Cup!

Dia mencium pipiku!

Aku dapat merasakan aliran darah mulai naik ke wajah. Gadis imut ini sampai kapan dia mau terus membuatku jantungan!

"Hi-hima-"

"-itu ciuman semangat dariku," ucapnya malu-malu dan setelah itu langsung berlari menjauh.

"Nii-san, jangan lupa janjinya ya!" teriaknya lantang.

Aku hanya dapat melihat kepergian Himawari seraya mengusap pipi kiriku yang terasa panas.

Ah... jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulangkan dan bermain lagi bersama Himawari.

.

.

\- Bungaku yang terindah dan sumber semangatku-

.

.

Fin

* * *

Bikin MitsuHima lagi, kemarin ada yang minta kan? Sudah nih... semoga memuaskan ya :D  
sebenarnya ini fic MitsuHima empat bulan yang lalu, tapi kurubah beberapa bagian. XD

Ternyata lumayan juga yang suka dengan Pair ini. Senang deh ada temen...

Tapi tidak menjamin juga aku akan terus membuat fic tentang mereka. Siapa tahu nanti tiba-tiba muncul ide cerita Hima dangan yang lain. misal dengan Inojin, Shikadai, atau mungkin Shin si bawang :D

Oh kemarin ada yang minta InojinxHima ya? Uhm akan ku coba pikirkan jalan cerita yang pas untuk mereka :D

.

.

#Omake#

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"Nii-san! Ayo kita menikah!"

Semua pengunjung kedai Ichiraku tersedak dan secara bersamaan menyemburkan kuah ramen mereka. Terlebih seorang pemuda dengan surai biru yang kaget bukan main.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap bergantian Mitsuki dan putri Hokage itu. Memincingkan matanya, meminta penjelasan akan maksud perkataan Himawari pada Mitsuki.

Boruto yang berada disamping Mitsuki, terlihat menggeser tubuhnya. Mendekat. Raut wajah seram dipandangan Mitsuki terus terarah ke iris kuning Mitsuki. "Apa maksud perkataan adikku. Mitsuki?" Nadanya sangat menusuk jiwa Mitsuki.

"A-aku bisa jelas-" Perkataannya langsung terpotong saat merasakan cakra kuat yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

 _'Aku mempunyai firasat buruk.'_ batinnya. Mitsuki menoleh dengan takut, berharap jika sosok itu bukanlah-

"Na-nanadaime-sama, a-anda juga di sini."

"Mitsuki-niisan, jika sekarang aku sudah siap untuk menikah! Kapan Nii-san melamarku?" Dan perkataan polos yang tak tahu situasi dari Hima semakin membuat Mitsuki terpojok.

" _E-eto..._ " Dia sangat tertekan dengan aura yang ditimbulkan kedua laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"A ... aku-"

"CEPAT JELASKAN PADAKU!" "MITSUKI, DATANG KERUANGANKU!"

Dan selanjutnya, beribu pertanyaan dari calon Kakak Ipar dan Calon Mertua harus Mitsuki jawab di ruang Hokage.

.

.

End

Yo Wis, sekian dari daku.

Silahkan R-E-V-I-E-W readerku yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng.

.

.

Salam, Chess Sakura


End file.
